The shadow realm unleashed
by Shirou14
Summary: the shadow realm is unleashed through the power of cards, but never had anything gone this far.even Atemu has no idea what can happen will he and his freinds defeat the new menace? new friends new enemies and lots of new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bam, bam, bam! Mokuba was banging on the door of the Kame Game shop, Yugi opened the door "What is it? Mokuba!" Yugi said " what do you want…no don't tell me I'll use my 'psychic abilities' to tell what you want" Yugi put his hands on the side of his head pretending to read Mokuba's mind and said in a mystical voice "I have peered into your mind and have concluded you want to duel. Am I right?"

"How'd ya know?" Said Mokuba in the most sarcastic voice ever.

"Simple this is the 5th time you wanted to duel me this week, why don't you ask to duel Kaiba? Or the duel Simulator at Kaiba arcade?" Yugi suggested

"Seto won't go hard or even medium on me and I've memorized all the moves and strategies on my D.S.D's (Duel simulator disk)and you know Seto won't let me get more right now" Mokuba explained

"fine lets go to the back and duel" Yugi gave in.

TIME TO DUEL!

Allow me to explain the way I describe duels

each turn will be separated by a line like this -------

all the stuff that the characters say will be inside the "turn block" as well as all the moves and descriptions

you will know it is a duel when you see TIME TO DUEL

and before the duel starts I will say who vs. who right underneath

and who's turn it is will be right underneath the line

Yugi VS. Mokuba

Turn 1-Yugi

Yugi-"First I'll play two cards face down then I summon Winged guardian of the forretress #1 in attack mode"

Turn end

Turn 2-Mokuba

Mokuba-"nice start but first I play scapegoat and sacrifice two of them to summon COSMO QUEEN! Now my queen attack!" a blast of dark energy destroyed Yugi's monster

Life points-Yugi-2500

Mokuba-"and for safe measure I play this card face down"

Turn end

Turn 3-Yugi

Yugi-"first I'll reaveal this card, Change of heart! Then I sacrifice your cosmo queen to summon SUMMONED SKULL! Now my summoned skull destroyone of his scape goats!"

Mokuba-"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

Yugi-"now I play one card face down and end my turn"

Turn end

Turn 4-Mokuba

Mokuba-"I play scape goat and sacrifice two of them to summon BESERK DRAGON! Now my beserk dragon attack both of his monsters!"

Turn end

Turn 5-Yugi

Yugi-"I Reveal Double magic to copy your scape goats! Then I'll sacrifice two of them to summon DARK MAGICIAN! Then I play polymerization to fuse Drak magician and the buster blader in my hand to creat DRAK PALaDDIN THE ULTIMATE MAGICAL SWORDSMAN! And because of your beserk dragon and my Winged guardian of the forretress #1 He is powerfull enough to destroy your dragon NOW ATTACK!"

Mokuba life points-3600

Turn end

Turn 6-Mokuba

Mokuba-"you may have the more powerfull monster but I still have a card on the field! Now reaveal your self Dark hole! And now that I have you surprised I summon Liquid beast!"

Turn end

Turn 7-Yugi

Yugi-" well I see you won't go down without a fight that is good but unfortunetly I play fissure say good bye to your liquid beast and now my dark palladdin attack!"

Mokuba's life point's-0

**Yugi wins**

"you were good" Yugi remarked.

"thanks! Duel tomorrow?" Mokuba asked

"nah it's Tuesday tomorrow the day of the market carnival thing and Jii-Chan has asked me to take care of the booth for a while and I wish to do some bargain hunting on rare cards" Yugi replied with a wave as Mokuba walked out the door.

"Yugi!" Jii-Chan called "Could you watch the register while I go out to get something?"

"Sure Grandpa" Yugi replied while walking to the counter.

"by the way an new rare card is coming in and no one is to buy it understand? You can look at it and whatever but it doesn't leave behind the counter got me?" Jii-Chan made sure he understood before leaving a minute later a girl with waist long black hair and blue eyes walked in and started browsing at rare cards about five minutes after a man walked in with a small package

"Package for mister Motou"

"that's me" Yugi signaled over to the man to come in Yugi signed the paper, took the package and started ripping of the paper, the girl watching the hole time. Inside the package was a small wooden box decorated with fake gold and silver ornaments, he opened the box and pulled a card wrapped in white tissue paper and was going to unwrap it when Seto Kaiba walked into the store and right up to the counter.

"I want that card" he demanded

"Sorry Kaiba but it's not for sale" Yugi replied coldly

"maybe this will change your mind" and Kaiba pulled out a wad of thousand dollar bills. _This must be quite the rare card if Kaiba will pay that much _Yugi thought _Or _Yami but in _It's something as powerfull as an Egyptian god monster_ _Your right I remember when he was willing to kill himself for it._

"no it's not for sale" Kaiba pulled out another wad of bills

"one hundred thousand now give me the card!" Kaiba demanded again

"no"

"How would you like to have your teeth nocked down your throat?" Kaiba inquired red from rage, Yugi slowly gave Kaiba the card and took the money and started to count it. When he had counted it for the millionth time Jii-Chan walked in the store

"did the card come yet?" he said in a cheery voice.

"y-y-yes" Yugi stuttered

"so where is it?" Jii-Chan inquired

"I sold it to Kaiba" He replied regaining his confidence

"YOU WHAT!" Jii-Chan yelled "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SELL IT!"

"but-"

"I MADE SURE YOU KNEW NOT TO SELL IT!"

"but-"

"I MADE SURE-"

"Excuse me" the girl butt in "but He didn't have much of a choice I swear if Yugi hadn't sold him the card he'd have a black eye and you wouldn't have one hundred thousand dollars"

"Okay at least we got money for it but I am still mad at it being sold"

"what card was it?" Yugi asked puzzled at what it could be.

"it was the fourth Egyptian god card" Jii-Chan said "The Chaos Snake of Anubis" and with that Jii-Chan left

"sorry I forgot you were here" Yugi said to the girl "I owe you major," after a pause "what's your name?"

"My name's Seirei" She replied

* * *

yeah its up finally hope you like it 


	2. Chapter 2

**Shearo: Like the story so far? Well you better!**

**Kei: if your just talking to YamiSeirei you may as well be politer**

**Shearo: SHUT UP!**

**Kei: why? YamiSeirei is the only one reading the story**

**Shearo: no YamiSeirei is the only one Reviewing there could be millions of other people reading this story**

**Kei: good point**

Chapter 2

It was 4 in the morning when Yugi heard the phone ring "Hello?" he answered "Marik!" he yelled as he shot up in his bed "uhuh okay meet yah there!" he said as he hung up he quickly got dressed and grabbed a taxi to the airport. On his way there Atemu asked '_Who was that?' _

'_Marik he wants to meet us there he just came back from wherever he went with Ishizu and Odion as well'_

'_okay then'_ Atemu replied in dismay he never really liked Marik, sure he forgave him for trying to get rid of him, but he still didn't like him. When they got to the airport the plane hadn't landed so Yugi and Atemu were enjoying themselves by looking at themselves on a television dueling at the Kaiba corp. tournament against Kaiba. "Plane 5011 has just arrived in landing bay I repeat plane 5011 has landed in landing bay" a voice on the Intercom said _'is that Marik's plane?'_ Atemu asked.

'_I'm unsure maybe or maybe not' _Yugi replied

"Hey! Yugi!" someone yelled "Hey Yugi it's me!" Yugi looked over to see Marik yelling and waving and Calling for Yugi's Attention.

"Hey Marik" Yugi Called back as he started towards Marik. "how have you been?" Yugi asked.

"Okay until I saw him" Marik Said stunned pointing towards someone in a dark cloak, wearing a duel disk. Fortunately the figure didn't notice them. Quietly they left got into a cab and fled to Battle city.

The next day Yugi and Jii-Chan set up the tent and the cards and waited for customers. First Jii-Chan went off to do something's of his own Came back with plenty of (to Yugi) junk. Yugi , released from his duties, From his duties went to see the cool things to be purchased. Yugi was looking at Kaiba Corp.'s New dual disk (which was the same as all the others in different colors) when he was grabbed and pulled into a dark ally. He was dropped and was surrounded by more cloaked figures, the one who grabbed Yugi released his duel disk and challenged him.

**Time to duel!**

**Atemu/Yugi vs. Unknown**

Turn 1- Atemu

Atemu-"I'll play three cards face down and summon winged guardian of the forretress in defense mode"

Turn end

Turn 2-Unknown

?-"first I play cold wave to keep you from activating any trap and spell cards then activate PEREN THE SYMBOL OF EGYPT!" a yellow circle followed by another circle with runes on the inside and a triangle star in the center glowed as it surrounded Atemu "and now I summon Giant Germ And play one card face down!"

turn end

turn-3 Atemu

Atemu-"Hmm well first I play fissure to destroy you're giant germ"

?-" I am sure you are all to familiar with giant germs special ability I get 1000 life points and get to summon any other giant germs I have in my deck or hand in attack mode!"

?-life points-5000

Atemu- "I knew that and am going to use that to my advantage! I reveal face down card Change of heart to take control of your Germ and sacrifice both it and my winged guardian of the forretress #1 to summon for BLACK LUSTER RITUAL! And now I have a new black luster soldier I ATTACK YOUR GIANT GERM!"

?-life points-4000

?-"I Reveal Crush card! It destroys all monster cards in the field in your deck and in your hand with any attack points over 1500!"

Atemu-"no way my luster soldier! ...Fine I play 2 cards face down"

end turn

turn-4 ?

?-"first I'll summon zombyra the dark! Now all my monsters ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

Atemu-"not so fast I reveal my face down card mirror force it destroys all your monsters and subtracts your life points by the amount of attack points your monsters have!"

?-life points-0

?-"but you forget my giant germs special abilities! I gain 1000 life points per giant germ!"

?-life points-2000

Atemu-"I anticipated that now reveal my Monster reborn to summon your zombyra the dark…now zombyra ATTACK!"

?-life points-0

?-"NNNNNOOOOOooooo…." Peren the symbol of Egypt surrounded him as he dissolved into nothing

-duel end winner Atemu

"uuhh.." Atemu said as he turned back to Yugi.

"YUGI!" Marik ran into the alley that Yugi was kneeling in "Yugi you alright?"

"yeah I just feel a little woozy" Yugi replied swaying a bit.

"I went to our meeting place but you were gone so I went looking for you" Marik said lifting Yugi up, Yugi turned his head and hurled beside them "come on lets find Jii-chan and take you home."

After Yugi got home he instantly fell asleep, Wondering why he was suddenly sick. The fact is no one saw a bit of pink germs hide in yogis hand when the mysterious duelist activated the crush card.


	3. Chapter 3

**I should tell you before anything else happens in the story of yu-gi-oh that this takes place after the final duel between Yugi and Atemu if Atemu won**

Chapter 3

Yugi was sitting down on the sidewalk just looking over his deck with Atemu sitting in a red wagon beside him. Atemu casually asked if Yugi would like to duel, Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes and he vigorously hugged Atemu and yelled "NO! if I do I'll lose you forever!".

"Yugi? Yugi! Wake up Yug'!" Jonouchi was shaking Yugi till a gentle groan escaped Yugi's mouth and his eyes opened "Hah 'knew you were in there somewhere ya li'l rascal." Jonouchi proclaimed proudly. Yugi wiped his eyes of the tears that had come out as he dreamt. It was the millionth time he had that dream since he lost to the pharaoh. In the duel at the millennium stone. "C'mon get up" Jonouchi insisted "Something's goin' on out there in the world just like when Darth was trying to destroy mankind except much worse. Yugi just groaned, he still didn't feel to well since that duel against that mysterious character, but he was good enough to get up and not throw up or anything. They had only walked to Yugi's living room when they heard what was happening on the news that Jii-Chan was watching.

"…And in local news Citizens that have been wrapped up in the popular game 'duel monsters' have been fainting randomly some witnesses say that there soul was stolen by other duelists through the power of certain cards, Known as Peren the Symbol of Egypt, other witnesses say that some people would be fine one minute but then be possessed by some sort of creature and forced to duel against their best friend, more details at six…"

"peren the symbol of Egypt?" Yugi exclaimed in surprise "that card was used against me! Good thing we won though or else I would have found the effect of the card the hard way!" Yugi walked to the fridge took out a can of lemonade and started to sip it.

"so anyway were supposed to meet the gang over at the pizza place, need a ride" Jonouchi asked.

"No, thanks Jonouchi, but I'll walk, I need some fresh air before I do anything today"

"okay you go you pint sized king of games" Jonouchi said before walking out the door.

After a much needed walk Yugi was outside the pizza place, he looked inside the windows and saw Anzu and Seirei sitting down sipping at their sodas. Yugi walked into the shop and invited himself to sit down beside Seirei so to leave a space for Jonouchi. They went into a lengthy conversation about the pharaoh, Atemu, how they'd like to squish in Kaiba's face, Which pizza to order, finally ordering the pizza what their favorite cards are and why, eating the pizza and wondering where in the world Jonouchi was when Seirei noticed something jump from the top of a building and back.

"Hey" Seirei nudged Yugi and pointed "I think I saw a little wingard!"

"what!" Yugi jumped.

They all ran out of the shop and up to the top of a building just to see Jonouchi lose and Peren the symbol of Egypt take his soul. The person on the other building ran.

**this may be the last chapter for a while because we sahould be getting a compurter soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taking so long for the chapters to get up this chapter, I really have no reason why I didn't. sry**

**Btw Don't own Yugioh, however soon you will all be wishing I did MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Chapter 4

"Get him!" Yugi yelled as he lifted Jounouchi of the roof. "He can't get away!" Anzu Yelled as she tried to jump across the gap between the buildings, but she didn't lift off the ground because Seirei grabbed her shirt before she could.

"You know that it would be better for your life if you took the stairs" Seirei told her blankly.

"Heh heh… right" Anzu sweatdropped. Anzu and Seirei then ran down the stairs. Atemu then took control and carried Jounouchi down the stairs hurriedly. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they searched Frantically for the person that sent their friend to the shadow realm.

"There!" Atemu pointed over slightly to his left. The person had black cargo pants, and wore a white t-shirt he sported a silver duel disk on his arm; he was about the size of Yugi. He was also carrying a blue school uniform over his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait up!" Anzu yelled at him. He turned around to the call. That's when they saw his face. The person had golden blond hair and blond bangs. Blond bangs that looked just like Yugi and Atemu's.

"Oh sorry we thought you were the person that sent our friend here to the shadow realm." Seirei said grinning.

"Didn't that guy have brown hair though?" Anzu questioned.

"He was you're friend!?" The person exclaimed in surprise "I'm sorry but he challenged me." Both Anzu and Seirei anime fell. Atemu came closer. He examined the kid in every angle. Atemu's millennium puzzle suddenly glowed, and as if on queue the sennen eye appeared on the kid's forehead, his hair grew wilder and turned brown, not to mention his height matched that of Atemu's. He looked surprised.

"Heh heh...oops" The new stranger said as he put his hand behind his head and sweatdropped.

"That's him!!! He's the one who dueled Jou!" Anzu yelled "get him!!" At that comment everyone dog piled on the mysterious man of two faces.

"GET OFF ME!" suddenly Anzu felt a jab in her stomach and jumped off, yelling in pain. Everyone else followed suit. They looked down, the kid had his blond hair back and his duel disk was activated.

"Who are you?" Atemu questioned in worry.

"My name is Kei Urameshi" Kei explained. He threw the blue school uniform back over his shoulder and deactivated his duel disk, except instead of the blades going to the sides of the duel disk they went _inside _it so it looked like a silver circle on his wrist. "There's no need to ask who you are though" Kei said smugly "You're the king of games, or more Pharaoh of games, Atemu!" Everyone except Kei gasped.

"How did you know my true name?!" Atemu demanded.

"You should really be talking to _him_" As Kei said that last word he suddenly changed to the guy with brown hair.

"I am Shearo" he stated. "And I have seen your life from when it started to when it finished and beyond" Shearo added.

"How come my millennium puzzle reacted when you came near it!? And why do you, me Kei, and Yugi have the same bangs!?" Atemu demanded, he was obviously getting frustrated.

"Can I answer your questions later, the duel with your friend here" he waved his arm towards Jounouchi "Tired me out greatly." Yugi then took control back from Atemu.

"Yeah sure!" he said holding up his fingers in a peace sign "come over to the kame game shop!" and with that comment they all strode off.

Later At the Kame Game shop and some oohing and Awwing at the awsome cards for sale they sat down in the living room and Shearo began to explain.

"First question, why the millennium puzzle reacted to me," he waited a moment then continued "Well I guess you could say if it weren't for me your millennium puzzle, along with the rest of the Millennium items, wouldn't be created" he said with a smile "you see I created what you call the shadow realm." He waited until everyone was done reacting to what he said, (p.s. Atemu is control again) Atemu sweatdropped, and Anzu and Seirei just gaped.

"Why" Atemu inquired.

"Well at first about a thousand years before the millennium tomb was written, I was experimenting with alchemy, for my dad loved heka and died before he finished truly developing it, but he left enough to explain about a special type of alchemy, So I played with it in his footsteps, I had somehow found a way to transport to a monster realm" he stopped to admire the memories "Any way after a while I found that the trip to the monster realm was getting shorter so I began to think that the two realms were getting closer, after much more research I found I was right." He stopped looked over at the door but shrugged and then continued on with his lecture "then after a while I discovered how to make a filler realm, and there we go there is the shadow realm" he finished with a sigh of relief, meanwhile everyone else is almost nodded of into dreamland. Suddenly (A.N. oh the suddenness) Marik burst through Yugi's front door.

"My Yami is back!"

**ooh! Cliffie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay then new chapie, and new stuff happening… okay then… read… yeah…**

Chapter 5

"What do you mean!? Your Yami was sent to the shadow realm!" Atemu almost yelled as Malik caught his breath.

"I know but I swear I saw him dueling some random person with his jam defender deck" Malik panted. Not another word was said as everyone ran out the door, searching for the rogue Yami. They soon split up into smaller and smaller groups, until they were all on their own. Shearo looked ahead in the crowd as he heard screams and yells of hatred and terror. He pushed his way through the crowd, finally setting eyes on his opponent.

"Marik!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the dark one. "I see you've been having fun, not only that but you've got your own body, impressive" Shearo said admiring the handy work.

"Thank you" Yami Marik swallowed the compliment like candy. "Courtesy of my master, now if you'd be so kind as to sacrifice your soul, that would be greatly appreciated." Marik held out his hand ready to accept what he knew he wasn't going to get.

"Not going to happen Marik!" Shearo yelled activating his duel disk.

Time to duel!

Yami no Marik versus Shearo

Turn 1: Shearo

"I'll go first Marik! I'll play this monster in defense mode, then two cards face down, that'll end my turn"

turn end

Turn 2: Marik

"Ha ha! I'll play Revival Jam1" Atk: 1500 Def: 500 "then ill play one card face down and end my turn!"

turn end

Turn 3: Shearo

"I'll activate the DNA surgery trap card! All monsters are a dragon type, next I'll play future fusion, and in two turns an ultimate monster shall appear, and this face down monster shall end my turn."

End turn

Turn 4: Marik "fine by me! I'll play this card in face down defense mode, and then I'll play card destruction!" Both players discarded their hands, and picked up as many cards as they just discarded. "And now I can special summon watapon in defense mode! And another card face down if you don't mind!"

End turn

Turn 5: Shearo "one turn until my monster is unleashed. But until then I'll play the different dimension capsule to bring one card out of play for two turns" a card slipped into an Egyptian capsule as it disappeared into nothing. "And now masked dragon shall come to the field, and that is my turn!"

End turn

Turn 6: Marik "I'll play the mystical space typhoon on your different dimension capsule. Then I'll activate the jam defender trap card! Next my revival jam will attack your masked dragon!" Masked dragon destroyed, Shearo's Lp: 7900 Shearo "but now I can bring another dragon type monster to my side of the field, and ill replace this card with another masked dragon!"

End turn

Turn 7: Shearo "And now my ultimate monster will arise!! Come to me Dark paladin!!!" Dark paladin Atk: 2900 Def:2400 "then ill play Dragons rage! And My dark paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragon type monster in the grave yard and on the field, and I count four." Dark paladin Atk: 5900 "Now my warrior shall attack you're revival jam!" Atk: 5900 vs Atk: 1500 Marik's Lp: 3600 "next my Masked dragon will attack your face down monster!" Marshmallon Atk: 300 Def: 500. Dragons rage ability. Marik's Lp: 2600. Marshmallon's ability Shearo's Lp: 6900. "uggh.. well Im not done yet next I'll summon this card face down and end my turn."

End turn

Turn 8: Marik "well theres no use , ill gain nothing from drwing out my loss, I surrender"

Game end

Victor is Shearo

"Now why are you and a bunch of other people dueling for peoples souls?!" Shearo spat at Marik holding on to his shirt.

"Hehe you'll have to find out soon enough" Marik said. He broke of Shearo's grip and Ran into the crowd.

Meanwhile Ryou had just been kicked out of another buffet.

"Well well… if it isn't my one and only Hikari" Behind him Bakura had walked out of the shadows.

**Let me leave you all with a cliff hanger, any new ideas are greatly accepted!!!**


End file.
